tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Michsonicfan
Hi, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Daniel46. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Daniel46 (Diskussion) 13:27, 20. Apr. 2012 :Gerne, jede Hilfe ist mir willkommen. Ich muss aber darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich mich bei den Folgenbeschreibungen auf die originalsprachigen Versionen stütze und daher auch deren Texte wortwörtlich übernehme. Außerdem habe ich Zugang zu vielen der Originalcomics erhalten, die ich nach Möglichkeit in die Beschreibungen einbauen will. Also bitte nicht allzu böse sein, wenn ich hier und da einige Sachen revidieren muss.Daniel46 20:12, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab schon mal die Episode Lap of the Gods bearbeitet und muss leider sagen, dass Du da, wie ich finde, in Sachen Editieren noch einiges aufzuholen hast. Ich schlage vor, dass, wenn Du ein Muster verwenden willst, Du auf eine der von mir editierten Seiten auf "Bearbeiten" gehst und aus der "Code-Ansicht" heraus das entsprechende Schema kopierst. Bisher hat die Sache ja auch ganz gut funktioniert, finde ich. Und was generelle Infos über die einzelnen Folgen betrifft, empfehle ich dir die Website http://www.ninjaturtles.com. Da stehen die wichtigsten Angaben drin (Datum, Regisseur, Drehbchschreiber, US-Erstausstrahlung), aber für eine genaue Beschreibung der Episodenhandlungen sehe ich mir doch lieber die Folgen persönlich an. Aber wie gesagt: Das ist nur eine Empfehlung. Bis ato dann, und auf gute Zusammenarbeit!Daniel46 22:33, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Re: Neue Seiten Vielen Dank nochmal für Deine Beiträge, aber ich möchte Dich in einer Sache um etwas bitten. Wenn Du Bilder einsetzen willst, dann gib ihnen vorher lieber extra einen Dateinamen, der sich mit dem Titel der jeweiligen Folge deckt, anstatt ihnen einfach nur eine einfache Nummer zu lassen. Denn sollte ich - oder jemand sonst - zufälligerweise einmal ein Bild hochladen, dessen Nummer genau die gleiche ist wie die eines vorigen Bildes, dann gibt es nur ein heilloses Durcheinander, weil sich dann ein neu geladenes Bild, wenn es ein altes überlädt, auf die Seiten überträgt, in denen die alten bereits verwendet werden. Daher mein Rat: Orientier Dich an den Episodennamen und gib ihnen der Reihe nach ein einfaches Kürzel (zum Beispiel L5D für "Legend of the Five Dragons", zusätzlich zu einer Nummer - 1, 2, 3 etc. - oder einem Buchstaben - a, b, c usw.), so dass es z.B. "L5D 1" oder "L5D a" heißt. Und ich wollte Dich noch eines fragen: Kommst Du eventuell aus dem Ausland, bzw. bist Du nicht deutschstämmig? Bis zum nächsten Mal, Daniel46 22:33, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Mach Dir nix draus mit dem österreichischem Deutsch, das ist eben anerzogene Gewohnheit, den Dialekt, den man seit der Geburt audiell "eingeimpft" bekommen hat, zu benutzen. Aber die Sätze solltest Du schon in Abschnitte unterteilen und direkte Zitate in die Rubrik "Zitate" absetzen. Grüße aus Germany, Daniel46 08:28, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Wie schon gesagt: Mach Dir keinen Kopf draus. Daniel46 09:23, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Danke. Daniel46 09:33, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Re: Theme Song-Seiten Keine Ahnung, ob es hier entsprechende Seiten gibt, ich habe bisher keine erstellt. Kannst ja mal dein Glück versuchen.08:38, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Soweit ich das sehen kann, hast Du sehr gute Arbeit geleistet. Nur solltest Du die Songtexte besser nach Strophen gliedern, anstatt sie frei in den Raum zu stellen. Ich werde in den nächsten Wochen an einer Berufsschulung teilnehmen und daher oftmals nicht soviel Zeit haben, aber ich werde mal bei Gelegenheit selbst mal Hand anlegen. Grüße aus D, Daniel46 09:54, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Re: Neue Serie Du kannst gerne eine Seite (oder mehr) über die aufkommende Serie schreiben, besonders zur Einführung. Ich weiß übrigends auch über diese Neuversion von TMNT Bescheid und bin mal gespannt, wie sie das Thema neu bearbeitet haben. Cheers, Daniel46 12:41, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Re: Theme-Songs - Grüne Schrift Mag schon sein, dass zumindest das Grün die Schrift optisch besser hervorhebt. Aber die kleingesetzte Schreibweise ist, wie ich finde, dieser Sache im Gegentum eher hinderlich. Mal abgesehen davon, hast Du die Songtexte nicht nach Strophenblöcken abgetrennt, sondern in einzelnen Zeilen belassen. Dies zerstört die syntaktische Dynamik, die durch das Textarrangement vermittelt werden soll. Wenn Du die Textfarbe wieder ändern willst, kannst Du das gerne machen, aber die restlichen Veränderungen würde ich persönlich belassen. Daniel46 13:05, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Schon in Ordnung. Aber denk in Zukunft an dieses Sprichwort: "Das Auge zehrt mit". Wie ein Text aufgebaut ist, bestimmt das Interesse an ihm. Daniel46 13:10, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Danke für die Nachfrage, aber was fragst Du mich? Ich leite hier nicht die Show in diesem Wiki. Übrigens, Inazuma habe ich bereits im Kapitel Die Waffen der Akolyten behandelt, Dein Beitrag ist daher ein wenig überzählig. Würde daher vorschlagen, die Seite wieder löschen zu lassen, aber wenn Du die Waffen einzeln behandeln willst, sollest Du auf jeden Fall eine Verknüpfung zu Waffen der Akolyten einfügen, das Ganze mit Szenenbildern belegen und jede mögliche Information darüber sammeln. Und als letzte Punkte: Inazuma ist kein Nunchaku, sondern ein Drei-Glieder-Stab, und die Unsichtbarkeit bzw. Superschnelligkeit wird von Michelangelos eigener Chi-Energie, fokussiert durch sein Amulet, hervorgerufen. Daniel46 08:36, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Betreff: Inazuma Na ja, zu Inazuma oder den anderen Waffen gibt es ja nicht viel zu sagen, vor allem weil der Ninja Tribunal-Handlungsbogen eher kurz angebunden ist; daher sind die Infos eher spärlich. Und man muss auch vorsichtig sein mit der Differenzierung darin, was von der Waffe und was von deren Träger kommt, denn das sind zwei unterschiedliche Paar Schuhe. Daniel46 20:47, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Re: Hauptseite Im Grunde eine ganz gute Arbeit, nur bei der Stellung der einzelnen Komponenten sollte man schon mehr Prioritäten setzen, damit die Seite auc interessant erscheint. Werde mich mal selbst kurz daran versuchen, damit das Gesamtbild sich entsprechend verbessert. Und übrigens: Momentan bin ich ziemlich beschäftigt und habe daher nicht soviel Zeit, um hier mal reinzuschauen und was Neues beizusteuern, also hab bitte etwas mehr Geduld, wenn Du eine Antwort von mir erwartest, okay?Daniel46 09:50, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Re: Filmcharaktere Gerne, wenn ich die Zeit dafür finde während der nächsten zwei Wochen (Berufsausbildung, Endprüfungen). Übrigens: Keno aus dem [[Turtles II – Das Geheimnis des Ooze|zweiten Turtles-Film]] habe ich schon abgefertigt.Daniel46 18:30, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Re: Darsteller/Schauspieler Keine schlechte Idee, hier ein paar Einträge zu realen Personen, die mit TMNT zu tun haben, einzurichten. Allerdings dachte ich dabei zuerst mehr an die Schöpfer dieses Titels, Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird. Müssen erstmal sehen, wie das weiter durchkommt. Übrigens: Die Kategorien "Schauspieler" und "Darsteller" bedeuten im Grunde das Gleiche; ch würde daher empfehlen, eins von beiden wegzulassen. Doppelt gemoppelt hält nicht immer besser.Daniel46 (Diskussion) 15:24, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Was den Wikimode betrifft, habe ich absolut keinen Schimmer, was ich bevorzugen würde. Mit der jetzigen Methode komme ich bisher ganz gut zurecht. Wie das mit dem anderen wird ... keine Ahnung. Übrigens, das mit "Auflistung der Darsteller" würde ich sein lassen. Eher nur "Darsteller" oder "Synchronsprecher" als Kategorien etablieren, je nachdem, welche Rolle derjenige wie gespielt hat. :Fragt sich nur, wie ich die Updates vornehmen soll, ohne dass evt. alles ausradiert wird. Mit Computerprogrammierung habe ich nämlich soviel am Hut wie die Antarktis mit Speiseeis.Daniel46 (Diskussion) 17:19, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC)